


New Faces

by unaspectre



Series: The Perfect Neighbour [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Novel: The House that Jack Built
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new tenant in the building has an effect on Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Faces

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Summer was over.

It had been a great few weeks; Jack had even managed to go fishing, whilst all in the building was quiet as certain tenants had gone to visit family during the break and others had left the country. Then again, some hadn’t, but all in all it had been a peaceful few weeks.

Until now.

“Careful,” Daniel’s voice floated down the corridor, “Don’t drop the box, it holds some artefacts I’ve been allowed to borrow from the museum.”

“You mean rocks,” Rodney sniped back, “My back is killing me.”

Jack shook his head as the noise from the argument settled to dull roar from the stairs, he didn’t want to know. Besides he had a prospective new tenant to show around.

 

Sha’re studied the building as the car pulled up, she really hoped her father liked this place because she was getting tired of trailing behind him as he looked for an apartment where she could stay. It had been part of the agreement they’d made when he took the position at the University. She could live on her own if he got to approve of both the place and any roommate she shared with.

“Mr Abdoo,” a tall man wearing jeans and a black t-shirt with silver hair and brown eyes walked over to them.

“Mr O’Neill,” her father replied, shaking the man’s hand as Sha’re moved to join him, “This is my daughter, Sha’re. She is the one we are looking at housing for.”

Sha’re gave a small smile but remained silent. She was just here because Kasuf insisted, saying he was including her in the process.

“Well, come on in,” Mr O’Neill said motioning them forward, “And I’ll give you the tour.”

Sha’re smiled as her father rested his hand on her shoulder and spurred her forward.

 

“What do you think?” Jack asked the man who was studying every facet of the apartment as his daughter waited patiently in the doorway.

“It appears to be more than adequate;” Mr Abdoo nodded, “What are the other tenants like?”

Sensing that the man was a slightly overbearing father, Jack smiled, “Most are grad students. Some aren’t but other than the occasional debate in the hallway this is a quiet place to live. Everyone in the building looks out for one another, and new tenants usually get folded into the group.”

Jack watched the man nod in agreement with this and he saw a hopeful smile touch the young woman’s face.

“In the advertisement it was noted there is access to the roof?” Abdoo asked.

Jack nodded, “Some of the tenants have plants up there. Nothing illegal, I wouldn’t stand for that but one of the girls along the hall is a botanist so she has a few things up there. Also on certain occasions we have a barbecue up there as a group night. Birthdays, end of exams and such.”

Abdoo was still nodding, “I’d like to see the roof.”

“This way,” Jack motioned them out, seeing the young woman looking quite hopeful that she might be getting this place.

 

Sha’re tried very hard not to smile as they walked up the flight of stairs to the third floor and turned to take the last flight to the roof access. She noted one of the doors was open and hoped to sneak a quick look inside to see what some of her possible neighbours were like. Unfortunately it was not to be as the boxes falling out the door made it impossible to sneak over quickly and take a peek.

“Sorry about this,” O’Neill told them, “But one of the guys was away over the summer and this is him moving back in. It won’t always be like this. I hope,” he added under his breath.

They continued on and Sha’re stopped as she saw who she assumed was the man moving back in walking along the corridor carrying a box, stepping carefully over the rest of the boxes in the corridor. He looked up and saw her standing watching him.

He had long light brown hair that had blond streaks through it and bright blue eyes hidden behind glasses, Sha’re could see he was handsome but obviously didn’t realise this especially considering what he was wearing. He blinked at her as Sha’re gave him a warm smile before heading up the stairs as her father called her name, missing him walk into the door frame.

 

Sha’re watched her father as he looked around before they returned to the apartment for one more quick inspection. She knew by the way he was trying to find something wrong with the place that she was finally getting a place of her own, at least until she found someone to share with.

Mr O’Neill left them alone for a while and Sha’re turned hopefully to him.

“Well?” she asked.

“It is adequate,” Kasuf nodded before looking at her thoughtfully, “Are you sure you wish to live here?”

“Yes,” Sha’re told him, “Please, Father you promised me.”

Kasuf smiled at her before he nodded, finding his daughter hugging him tightly. He kissed her forehead, “I will arrange everything so you can move in over the weekend and we will start a search for someone to share with you.”

Relieved, Sha’re smiled as her father leaving to go talk to Mr O’Neill but rather than following him she stood alone in what was to be her apartment and looked around.

She was sure she would like it here.

*********************************************

Friday evening hadn’t gone as planned for anybody. John and Cam had been invited to the opening of a club which had then been set on fire that afternoon; their usual fall back of going somewhere with Vala wasn’t available as she’d disappeared at the beginning of the summer on the back of a motorbike with a guy called Skull. She’d called and told them where they could find rent money and reminded them she’d be back, she just hadn’t been very specific about when. Elizabeth’s almost boyfriend had cancelled on her at the last minute as usual, Sam wasn’t able to do the experiment she’d been planning on working on all weekend as the labs were closed to get ready for the influx of new students and since neither Janet nor Teyla were back from their summer vacation yet it left them with nothing to do.

So, knowing that Daniel and Rodney usually spent their Friday nights watching a marathon of some sci-fi show, with lots of snacks, everyone had descended on them.

 

“Are you going to tell us how you got that black eye?” Elizabeth asked as she leaned over to grab her drink.

“It was just an accident,” Daniel mumbled as he sank lower into his chair.

“What is with that guy’s hair,” Cam asked, tilting his head to one side as he stared at the screen, “That can’t be real; I know I’m not that drunk.”

“He’s Centauri,” Elizabeth explained before turning back to Daniel, “What did you do?”

“Nothing,” Daniel replied, not looking at her.

“He’s what?” Cam demanded.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, “Where did the others go?”

“They’re raiding Teyla and Janet’s for more snacks,” Daniel told her, hoping she’d stop asking about his black eye.

“Excellent,” Cam nodded, doing a very bad impression of Mr Burns, “So how did you do that to your eye?”

“Shut up, Rodney,” John snapped as they arrived back, saving Daniel from trying to avoid answering again.

“You were trying to kill me,” Rodney retorted as he carried several bags of M and M’s in, Sam and Teyla followed with several bottles of soda each.

“It was a plastic lemon,” John sighed, “Trust me, Rodney if I was going to kill you, I’d go for an easier method.”

“Like smothering you in your sleep,” Cam called from his seat, he hit pause on the DVD, “Is that meant to look like that?”

Rodney looked at the screen and rolled his eyes, “You’ve never seen Babylon 5 in your life, have you?”

“Why do you think that?” Elizabeth murmured before turning to Cam and taking the remote from him, “It’s an alien. Just shut up so I can watch this, I love this episode.”

After several minutes of arguments and shoving so they could all get comfortable in front of the TV, the episode was set back to the beginning. They were almost half way through when Sam turned to Daniel.

“What happened to you?”

“It was nothing,” Daniel groaned, wishing they’d all just stop asking.

“Yeah,” Rodney snorted with laughter.

“Rodney,” Daniel warned.

“What?” Sam demanded as everyone turned, forgetting the TV for now.

“Rodney,” Daniel sighed, hoping his friend wouldn’t do this to him but he knew it was hoping for too much.

Rodney was grinning at them, “It happened when he was moving back in,” Daniel hid his head under a cushion, “He saw the new girl who’s moving in downstairs, she smiled at him and bang.”

“Bang?” John asked.

“Walked into the door,” Rodney finished with glee.

As everyone howled with laughter, Daniel slowly sunk deeper into his seat.


End file.
